<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Journey Not Alone by AnyFangirl98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314963">A Journey Not Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyFangirl98/pseuds/AnyFangirl98'>AnyFangirl98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers Adventure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, F/M, Game: Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Prison, Spoilers for Uncharted (Video Games), Treasure Hunting, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyFangirl98/pseuds/AnyFangirl98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A what if story of Samuel Drake escaping from the prison earlier, and after a long adventure with Chloe Fazer he is reunited with his brother after nine years. </p><p>After a call from his friend Chloe Fazer, Sam and Sullivan meet up together in order to bail out Nathan from a Turkish Prison. Together they journey out to find the lost treasure of Marco Polo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Frazer &amp; Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake &amp; Harry Flynn, Nathan Drake &amp; Samuel Drake, Nathan Drake &amp; Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Samuel Drake &amp; Chloe Frazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brothers Adventure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Journey Not Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: this story contains the use of drugs and some curse words also mentions of blood. </p><p>If something triggers or bothers you please don't read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Cold.</p><p> The first thing he felt when he woke up was the cold air.</p><p> Then came the pain. </p><p> Nathan Drake woke up, and groaned in pain. It took a moment for his mind to clear up, and when he finally came to his senses he felt something warm. Looking down Nathan could feel a sharp pain in his abdomen.</p><p>Thats my blood," Nathan lifted his hands, only to see them soaked in a dark crimson liquid. "That is a lot of my blood," he leaned his head back on the seat he was in.</p><p>He suddenly realized where he was, and instantly he removed the seat belt that held him in place. He immediately regretted that choice, for he immediately began to fall. He was about to fall down the cliff and into a dark abyss. </p><p>The train cart fell apart around him as he fell, but luckily he managed to grab the edge of the train. It was a very loose piece that was falling off of the cart. He mustered all his energy, and began to climb up. He climbed the exterior then moved to the interior, as things continued to fall apart. Nathan continued to climb, but he stopped as soon as he felt the whole cart move.</p><p>Nathan began to move faster, but that made things worse the cart was slipping from the edge of the cliff. Not to mention it was falling apart, and he was bleeding. He grabbed a pole just about at the top, but with his luck the pole disconnected, the cart began to completely fall. With every ounce of muscle he forced himself to jump, but he barely managed to grab the edge. </p><p> Nathan managed to grab the edge of the cliff, but he was slipping the cold snow didn't help either. Again with all of his might he forced himself to climb up, yet as soon as he did he just layed on his back catching his breath. He suddenly remembered how all of this had begun.</p><p>He was at a bar on a beach, but when Harry Flynn disrupted him things changed fast. He remembered the look on Chloes face when he had told her his name. "Nathan, Nathan Drake," he had introduced himself to her. </p><p>Of course he knew who Chloe was, long story short they were once in a relationship. But clearly she hadn't spoken nothing of it to Harry cause he knew Harry would have said something. So being secretive as he was he decided to play along. </p><p>He nodded to answer her, "Yeah something wrong?" He could see distress or something not right in her expression. </p><p>"No," she said her accent clear, she moved to sit next to Harry. </p><p>So the three of them began to discuss Marco Polos gibberish thing. The trio began to believe that Harry's employer wanted something inside of an oil lamp. Thats when the three of them began to arrange a heist to steal it. </p><p> Nathan was brought back to reality by a sudden sting from his abdomen, despite the pain he sat up and continued moving away from the cliff. He didn't know where he was going, but he stopped when he saw a gun at least now he had defense. </p><p> Defense was indeed needed as one of Lavarević's men tried to shoot him. Nathan managed to shoot the guy down before he himself could get shot, again. He continued walking he had to jump a few ledges here and there but he kept going, until he was in one of the wrecked carts and an explosion went off. The force sent the cart he was in rolling. </p><p>The force of the rolling train cart caused him to hit the ceiling and walls of the interior. The pain was worse and he could feel the blood leaking more down his body, that was not good. Pushing through the pain he managed to get out of the train, as he continued he spotted it, the dagger thing.</p><p> He grabbed it and layed against something, he tried to catch his breath grasping the dagger. "Nathan!" he heard his name but he didn't recognize the voice. </p><p> -----------------</p><p><strong> One month earlier</strong>
</p><p> When Sam got a call from Chloe he felt a mix of happiness and anger.</p><p> The good news was he finally found his little brother after about nine years. </p><p> The bad news was that Nathan was currently rotting in one of the worst prisons ever, and he had been there around three months. Chloe explained what had happened, and it sure did piss him off.</p><p> "Look Chloe," Sam sighed, "Just tell me where the hell he is, the last time we were in a prison I almost got my self killed."</p><p> After that phone call Sam was actually almost excited to go back to a prison but also kind of anxious. An hour after that call Sam had spoken with Sullivan, he wasn't fond of him at all and clearly the old man wasn't fond of him. </p><p>At first Victor didn't believe that it was him, he had presumed him dead. It was only when he had mentioned that Sullivan had bailed Nathan out of jail before when he was only fifteen thats when he believed him. That was the first time they had met, Nathan knew him for almost a year and didn't say anything, that kind of hurt at the time. </p><p>After a few phone calls everything was settled Nathan would be freed as soon as they arrived. Lucky for Nathan, Sam and Chloe had an adventure of their own resulting in the finding of the golden tusk. The tusk was sold for a little over one point five million, it was quite a disappointment because they had worked hard to get it. </p><p> Basically they split the money between the two of them, and went their separate ways but they gave each other a phone number to stay in touch. So getting Nathan out wasn't so difficult, and there was something else that Chloe had mentioned that caught his interest. </p><p>After a few days Sam was finally at the Turkish prison where his little brother was being held. "Well I'll be darned, it's good to see you alive," Victor said to him. There was something in his eyes that told Sam that Victor didn't like him but he'll keep it in for the sake of Nate.</p><p>"I plan on staying that way, and hopefully so does Nathan." Sam replied. </p><p>Chloe decided to make her presences known, "It's been a while partner," she smiled at him. </p><p>Sam nodded, "Yes it has but not as long since I've seen my brother." Sam seemed stressed, it was either because of the fact that he hated prisons or he just wanted to see Nathan. </p><p>A few minutes later a guard finally led them down the hall. But the guard turned as another called to him he gave them a hand signal that meant to wait. Sam groaned, he was about to walk away until he heard a voice that sounded like Nathan. </p><p> "Face it genius you've been played," that sentence confused Sam that was until he and Sullivan walked up to the cell it came from. "Oh really? Pow! Auhhh... Hey! Jackass's your ruining the show!" Nate called out not even looking at them, he was doing a hand puppet show.</p><p> "Oh, thats too bad we'll come back later," Sam replied. Nathan immediately looked towards them, shock written all over his face. </p><p>"S-Sam?" The guard returned and unlocked the cell.</p><p> "Its good to see you Nathan," Sam said stepping into the cell. "Holy shit," Nathan hugged him.

</p>
<p> "Wait, but I saw you get shot," Nathan reminded him. </p><p>"Yes, you did a good few times actually," Sam lifted his shirt showing the bullet scars. </p><p>"Holy shit," Sullivan was surprised, observing how the scars were on Sam's back to. </p><p>"I made phone calls everything it all confirmed you were dead," Nathan sat down on the horrible prison bed.</p><p>"They patched me up and threw me in a cell I wouldn't be surprised," Sam explained what happened.</p><p> "Just holy shit how did you get out?" Nathan asked. </p><p>"Thats a long story, I'll just say an old friend of mine helped out," Sam observed how Nathan rubbed his temples he only ever did that when he was dizzy. "Your not going to pass out on us are you?"</p><p> "This is just... Wow! I thought you were dead for nine years," Nathan continued to rub his temples.</p><p> After a few moments Sully spoke up, "Sorry to ruin the reunion, but how bout we talk more when we're out of this shit hole, this place stinks." Sullivan waved his hand to indicate it stank.</p><p> "It's great to see you to," Nathan gave Sully a hug.</p><p> "You stink almost worse than that bucket kid," Sully commented. </p><p>"Yeah, but not as half as much as that sigar," Nathan commented back. Then Nathan realised he was missing something, "Wait how did you two find me?" </p><p>"An old friend called," Sam said and at the mention of her name Chloe walked in.</p><p> "Hello Nate," Chloe came into view. </p><p> "Oh no, Sam push her out and close the door were safer in here." Nathan said seriously.</p><p> "Wait a minute Nathan," Sam tried to reason with his brother. "Just hear her out," Sam said. </p><p>"Thank you Sam," Chloe walked into the cell, "Dear god," Chloe said disgusted at the sudden smell.</p><p> Nathan glared at her convinced that it was truly her fault, "Oh don't worry it's not that bad look I have my own bucket!" Chloe groaned in disguss, "Last cell I was in eight of us had to share," He scowled and turned to Sam and Sully. </p><p>"No offense but you two don't have a good judgement of character especially when it comes to women," Sam was about to argue but Nathan went on, he turned back to Chloe. </p><p>"And maybe if you and Harry hadn't screwed me over I wouldn't have been rotting in this shithole for the last three months so sorry if I'm not exactly leaping into your arms!" Nathan crossed his arms and sat on the bed. </p><p> "Nate I had nothing to do with it," Chloe just sighed giving up, "I told you he wouldn't listen to me."</p><p> "Screw this, Nate look they found the ships," Sully caught Nathans' attention.</p><p> "In Borneo?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes," Chloe confirmed. </p><p>"What about the Cintamani stone?"</p><p> "How do you know about that?" Chloe was confused. </p><p> "You really think Flynn could have figured that out on his own?"</p><p>"Fair point, No they haven't found it yet." Chloe confirmed</p><p> "Wait what do you mean by they?" </p><p> "Flynn and his employer Zoran Lavarević," Sam answered while lighting a cigarette.</p><p> "You know the Nut case, they've been working together all along," Chloe explained. </p><p>"All right then, if they haven't found it yet then there's still time, your going to get us into that dig sight we're gonna steal that treasure right out from under them."</p><p> "They'll never see it coming," Chloe smiled.</p><p> "Finally some action together in what nine years?" Sam smiled. </p><p>"Yeah and also Karmas a bitch," Nathan left the cell smirking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Fanfic I don't know how many people still like uncharted but guess what! Their coming out with the movie next year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>